At the End of the Rainbow
by Fading Flourite
Summary: What do you see when you look at a rainbow?"../// A story in which Kurogane is forced to search for Fay and the only clues he has are items the mage leaves behind in accordance to a color in the rainbow/// "Rainbows don't last forever.."//// KuroXfay
1. Violet

**A/N: so here i am again with another story xD heh heh.. yeah.. i just wanted to let everyone know that i won't be coming up with a sequel to scapegoat.. _TT^TT_**

**i know.. it's sad XD.. riiiigght.. haha.. well.. this story isn't grimmXulqui either o.o..** _lè gasp..._** well.. this is actually a fanfiction with Kurogane and Fay from Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles as the pairing XD.. so... ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**At the end of the rainbow**

"_Kuro-pu? When you look at a rainbow what do you see?" Fay stared at the bright blue sky with his hands behind his back, which was facing Kurogane. _

_Hearing his name called out, the ninja turned his attention towards the blonde then to the clouds as a bright band of colors stretched in a gentle arc across the sky. _

_He shrugged staring upwards with a bored expression._

"_There's nothing to see. It's just the bending of light, nothing more, and nothing less."_

_Fay remained quiet, Kurogane took notice of this and couldn't help but feel that the mage was striving towards a much deeper explanation._

"_Listen up! If you've got something to say then say it!"_

"…"

"_What do you see when you look at a rainbow?" Kurogane kept his eyes on Fay, watching for any sign that would suggest what he truly had in mind._

_Suddenly the blonde turned around, a smile gracing his delicate features, this deeply troubled Kurogane somehow._

"_All in good time Kuro-min, all in good time..."_

_There was no doubt about it, Kurogane was positive that there was something wrong with Fay, though he refrained from pressing matters any further._

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

And then suddenly, without warning, the dream ended as Kurogane lied on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Why would he have such a dream?

He groaned in an irritated tone as he turned on his side.

His crimson eyes scanned the empty and unkempt space beside him.

The sheets were nearly falling off the bed and there was the imprint of a head still on the pillow.

Kurogane pulled it over slowly and inhaled its sweet scent softly, the sweet scent of Fay's golden locks.

He opened his eyes and scrunched his brows together.

He could have sworn the mage had been here the night before.

He'd had the privilege to watch the blonde fall asleep as his chest rose and fell gently.

He had seen the slender man curl up beside him and clutch the covers, but where was he now?

Just as the brunette stood up to look around the room for Fay, he spotted something on the bedside table that wasn't there the night before.

It was a purple pebble.

How strange, it looked oddly familiar as well.

Beside the pebble there was a note written on a sheet of purple stationary.

Kurogane unfolded the paper and read the note's contents.

"_Kurogane, I asked you yesterday what you saw when you looked at a rainbow. _

_You answer was a scientific one._

_Indeed as light refracts it does tend to create a rainbow when reflected through a prism, but that's not exactly the answer I was looking for. _

_You then questioned me what _I _saw in a rainbow. _

_Do you still want to know?_

_I see seven distinctive colors, seven different memories._

_I'll start with the color violet._

_In your hand you hold a uniquely colored pebble._

_Just as you unintentionally stumbled across this object, you and I together came across this curious stone as we walked along a dirt road._

_Do you remember?_

_I stepped on it and slipped._

_If you turn the rock over you'll find scratch marks on its surface where it rubbed against the other rocks beneath it."_

Kurogane turned the rock over in his palm and sure enough there were little scratches on it otherwise smooth surface.

He continued to stare at the rock carefully as he indeed began recalling the way he and Fay had come across this strange stone.

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

_It was a blistering hot day as Kurogane walked along a dirt path carrying the blonde mage on his back._

_Fay, who had been raised in a land of intense cold, simply could not bear the extreme heat._

_He mumbled softly into the man's black hair and began wiggling around._

_Kurogane stopped and gave an agitated sigh._

"_Stop moving around."_

"_I told you to put me down. I wanna walk, Kuro-tan."_

_The ninja rolled his eyes and released the blonde's thighs as the slender man landed nimbly on his feet._

_He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and began to walk slowly with a slight wobble in his step._

_Kurogane kept a close eye on the dizzy blonde and managed to catch him before he hit the ground._

_Fay blinked up at the ninja for a few moments until he shifted his gaze to the floor._

_He moved out of the ninja's grasp and knelt down as he picked up a medium sized rock with scratch marks on its surface._

"_What a curious little pebble…"_

_It was strange indeed, a violet colored rock._

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

Kurogane gave a soft grunt, which was, in his own special way, a chuckle of sorts, as he smirked gently and returned his attention to the paper in his hands.

"_To me, the color violet represents all the strange and wonderful discoveries you and I have made._

_Well that's one color down and six more to go._

_I know you're probably wondering where I've gone off to, but to find out you'll have to follow the rainbow until you reach the end._

_Think of it as a scavenger hunt of sorts._

_At the end of every little note I leave for you there will be an image._

_You yourself will have to decipher the meaning of it._

_Hopefully then if you have figured out the clue then it will lead you to the next color in the rainbow and then possibly, my whereabouts._

_Here's hoping you have loads of fun,_

_-Fay_

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

As Kurogane reached the end of the little note, he instinctively turned it over, only to find a beautiful drawing of a field of grass, drawn so intricately and specifically.

As he looked over the drawing, admiring it, he noticed a deep blue flower drawn in the center.

Something about the flower was oddly familiar to the ninja.

He stood there, deep in thought, for a few moments more as he finally recalled what made this flower so recognizable.

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

"_Kuro-tan looks so pretty!"_

"_Here, take it. It looks better on you."_**A/N: woot!! so there's the end of chapter one.. i hope it was good.. so.. anyways.. i came up with this story last week while i was in the car with my mom.. there was this pretty rainbow in the sky, but for some really weird reason the color red stood out.. heh heh.. why do i mention the color red? heh heh.. you'll have to read to find out xD..**

* * *

**i promise to try and make it bearable_ TT^TT .._**

**reviews are needed and appreciated.. message me... msn me.. or whatever.. ya know.. heh heh.. well.. see ya until the next chapter.. which will be up almost immediately xD**

* * *


	2. Indigo

**A/N: heh heh.. i told you i would update soon.. it's no more than a span of 10 minutes or so.. xD.. well.. if you read up to this chapter then i'm happy.. it means this story isn't as horrid as i thought it would be XD.. in the first chapter i forgot to write desclaimers.. I'M A SINNER!!! so here they are XD..**

**Disclaimers:.. i do not own Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles, Fay, Kurogane, Rainbows, The color Indigo, or the color Purple.. i don't own a purple rock or an indigo Flower :].. ha ha.. enjoy..**

* * *

**Indigo**

Kurogane stared hard at the drawing as he tried to recall why the flower was so familiar.

This was ridiculous.

Why in the world was Fay hiding all of a sudden?

The mage was childish, but to start up a game so randomly like now, was beneath the blonde.

He placed the purple stone in his pocket and used his free hand to run it through his black hair as he sighed.

In doing so he jogged his own memory as he looked back down at the paper.

He remembered the flower and this paper would lead him to where that flower would be.

Kurogane bolted out the door, eager to find the next clue, though as he did, he thought to himself.

"Why would Fay want me to remember these things?" despite these questions that plagued the ninja, the blonde sure knew how to kill some time.

His next destination was nowhere near as beautiful as where the pair first encountered the flower, but it was a sight nonetheless.

It was a large green meadow with flowers and trees all around, a peaceful place with animals frolicking across the grass.

Fay seemed to have captured every last detail in his beautiful sketch as the ninja began walking further into the meadow.

As he walked he saw the flower situated in between dozens of other little daisies.

Kurogane picked up the deep blue flower and the second note that came with it.

The flower made a crinkling sound as Kurogane roughly turned it over in his hand.

It seemed as though the mage had kept the flower preserved by pressing it into a book.

He gently placed the flower in his breast pocket and began reading Fay's next note.

"_You've made it to you second clue!_

_I guess Kuro-wan wan isn't as dumb as he looks!"_

Kurogane lightly growled at that comment.

"_So the next color in the rainbow is indigo._

_Not many people remember this color when trying to recite the seven shades of the rainbow._

_Indigo is actually a mix of violet and blue._

_But aside from that, I had a hard time searching for something indigo in my possession, but as I flipped through one of my books for some light reading, I found this flower._

_By now you must remember what's so special about this flower, knowing you, you wouldn't have come here without knowing what you were looking for, and so I don't have to remind you this time."_

No, he didn't have to remind him.

Though this flower couldn't be any more different than the other flowers they've ever encountered, Kurogane still remembered this flower very clearly.

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

_Kurogane sat at the edge of a pond, admiring the quiet night time scene as crickets could be heard in the background chirping away peacefully._

_The sweet serenity of the place was slightly disturbed by the almost inaudible sound of someone walking through the grass._

_He shrugged it off and continued staring into the water until he felt slender fingers quickly weaving something into his black hair._

_With speed not so uncommon for a ninja, Kurogane quickly turned around and spotted the mage giving him an idiotic smile._

_He snatched the flower out from his hair as deep blue petals fell out from the plant._

_He glared at far._

"_What the hell are you doing braiding flowers into my hair!?"_

"_Aww! But Kuro-tan looks so pretty!." The blonde chirped._

_Kurogane stood and walked behind Fay as the mage slightly flinched once the ninja raised his hand to the blonde's head._

"_It looks better on you."_

_Fay's eyes widened softly, in surprise, as he could feel Kurogane's strong hands gently braiding the half mangled flower into his hair._

_When he finished, Kurogane turned Fay around and rested his hand on the mage's shoulder for a moment more before turning around and leaving without another word._

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

Kurogane kept a straight face as he recalled, though he couldn't help but smile at the memory of Fay's surprised expression.

He looked back to the note.

"_Going on, the indigo color represents your rare moments of gentility._

_Most of the time, you and I spend the days arguing and running around, driving each other mad, but some of my most cherished memories are of those special times when you so unexpectedly treat me with such tenderness that I know, no one else has seen before._

_You're probably going to spend the rest of the day now speeding through these clues with more fervor than before just so you can clobber me for making you sound so sweet._

_But, oh well, you'll have to find me first._

_Your next clue, luckily, isn't too far from here._

_It's really nothing more but a few minutes away._

_Good luck._

_-Fay_

**..::X-=-X::.. ****..::X-=-X::..**

The ninja scoffed, he honestly had no intentions on beating up the blonde he just wanted to find him and see him safe.

Once again, in the same manner as before, Kurogane turned the paper over to see another drawing.

Though this time the meadow was almost the same, the only difference was the group of butterflies fluttering around.

Hordes of blue butterflies dotted the page.

He smirked.

Remembering specific memories was starting to get easier as he walked through the green grass, trailing after a blue butterfly flying in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: aahh.. the end of another chapter.. the next one will be up within the week.. can you please bear with me for 5 more colors of the rainbow.. please.. i swear i'll try not to bore you _TT^TT_**


	3. Blue

**A/N: hey it's me!! i know i haven't updated in quite a long time.. i was kinda considering deleting the whole story cuz i don't like the way it's turning out... b~ut........ i like to finish what i started... and so~ i will finish this fanfic even if it kills me to do so XD **

**Disclaimers: well we all know what we can and can't own so let's not depress ourselves anymore by restating it XD**

* * *

Blue

Kurogane trailed after a dazzlingly blue butterfly patiently and calmly as he trudged through grass and brush.

Each time that dazzling butterfly opened its wings they sparkled in a beautiful sapphire color.

He continued walking and pushing branches and shrubs aside as the butterfly danced and weaved its way ahead of the crimson eyed ninja.

On and on he walked as he tried to keep the butterfly in sight, though it soon flew under a branch and out of Kurogane's sight for good.

He sighed and pushed aside the leafy branch, ducking under it as he stood straight up and stared wide eyed at his new location.

Butterflies fluttered around aimlessly and seemingly endlessly in this meadow, which was completely shrouded in flowers as beautiful insects wandered to each one.

Kurogane drew out the last clue he had received and looked from Fay's drawing to the meadow before him.

He smirked as he saw that once again, Fay had captured every detail in his rendition of this butterfly meadow.

The ninja walked around and took in the sights before him as he spotted something pinned up to a tree.

As he neared the tree, Kurogane realized that it was a paper butterfly.

He acknowledged the mage's creativity with a soft grunt as he unfolded the carefully crafted piece of origami.

Butterflies fluttered around his head as he read to himself what he had already imagined would be in the blonde's next note.

"_Hey Kuro-ron, I bet you're really impressed with Mommy's creativity now, aren't you Daddy?"_

Kurogane rolled his eyes and had to force himself to continue reading the note.

"_The fifth color in the rainbow is blue, if you haven't already noticed yet._

_I'm also hoping that you haven't killed any of the butterflies around you; they're rare in most dimensions, just like in the one we visited recently._

_You remember, don't you Kuro-pu, Papillion Country?_

_That was the land with the royal family who lived searching for a son who had been missing for almost three years."_

How could he ever forget?

Fay nearly killed himself helping in the search for the stupid prince.

Papillion Country: a ridiculously beautiful kingdom in which the dead were resurrected into a butterfly.

Upon arrival, Fay was automatically mistaken for the prince by the royal guards.

After the queen clarified that Fay was not her son, it was then that they learned that the prince had gone missing and his whereabouts were unknown.

Commoners were reincarnated into all kinds of butterflies, depending on their character and social status, but only the royal family could live the afterlife as the ultra rare Sapphire Papillion.

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

_Kuro-pi, don't you wonder what happened to the prince?"_

"_I don't really care. I just wanna get outta here already." Fay stared upwards into the sky as Kurogane continued to complain._

"_Kuro-min, do you remember what color the queen said the butterfly would be if a royal family member died?"_

"_Idiot, they said blue. It's called the sapphire Papillion for a reason." The ninja growled and watched as Fay continued to stare up into the sky._

"_Oh, well then, see you in a bit Kuro-tan!" and with that, the blonde got up and ran after what appeared to be a blue butterfly._

_???_

_A butterfly with bright blue wings that shimmered and sparkled like sky colored diamonds._

_Kurogane got up from the grass and followed after the mage._

_Fay ran swiftly and smoothly as he reached a hand upwards and brushed his slender fingers over the butterfly's sleek wings._

_Kurogane ran after the idiotic blonde as he suddenly disappeared from his vision._

_Fay's soft cry of surprise was all the ninja heard as he sped forwards and dropped down by the edge of a cliff, Fay had obviously not seen._

_He acted quickly and grasped the mage's slender wrist, pulling him up to safety._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing running off like that you idiot?!!" Kurogane scolded._

_The mage simply smiled and chirped back._

"_Aww! Big puppy cares!"_

_The ninja glowered at him until he noticed a shimmering object in the blonde's hand._

"_Oh! Look at what I caught!" Fay opened his hand and there was a sapphire Papillion fluttering its wings._

"_You could've gotten yourself killed."_

"_You wouldn't have let that happen." Fay glanced at him and for a second, Kurogane couldn't help, but wonder what went through the blonde's mind whenever he spoke like that._

_Did he ever actually think?_

"_My hero!" the mage sighed as he let himself fall against the ninja's broad chest._

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

"_You remember. _

_I know you do._

_Cuz Daddy's always looking out for Mommy. _

_You take care of me so well, like my own personal savior. _

_That's why every time I look at the color blue I feel compelled to bring up memories of your heroism."_

Kurogane couldn't help but smirk.

Leave it to Fay to come up with something so entirely cheesy.

Though as he read on, he paid closer attention to what the blonde had written next.

"_You're always there when I need you most. _

_Sometimes I wonder if there will come a time when you fail to reach me before its too late. _

_Not every story had a happy ending, you and I know that._

_Oh well! That's life!_

_Have fun._

_-Fay_

Kurogane read the last bit of the note over and over again.

What was Fay trying to say?

Now he knew he had to find the idiot.

The ninja hastily turned over the note and behind it was a simple sketching of a grassy plain.

With no clues written down for him this time, the crimson eyed warrior had to rely on pure instinct to track down the sly mage as he ran past the dozens of butterflies fluttering in his way.

* * *

**A/N: so i'm hoping that was at least a little bearable... i'll work hard on the next chapters for sure... though i think it's just gonna get worse from here on out**

**I FAIL!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Green

**A/N: well it's me again and here's the next chapter.. so by now... we're like.... halfway done with the fic!! yay!!... i guess... so uhh... yeah.. it's almost over and i'm so brain dead at the moment... so yeah...

* * *

**

Green

Kurogane grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he ran across the village and past staring people who were unaware of the suspenseful game going on right in the middle of the calm serenity which enveloped the area.

The mage's words were becoming cryptic, which only angered the ninja and worried him, but perhaps he was being a bit paranoid.

He slowed to a walk and mulled things over as he reached the grassy hill and began scanning the area for another clue.

All was silent except for the gently whistling of the wind as it rolled across the hill and played with Kurogane's wild, black hair.

Just as a particularly powerful gust of wind blew over him, he accidentally lost grip on the unfolded paper butterfly, his last note from Fay.

The ninja quickly chased after the piece of paper as he tried to recapture it.

After all, behind the note, written in the mage's delicate scripture was the only clue he had to the next.

As he ran, he heard a soft crumpling noise beneath his foot.

The blue paper fluttered away, never to return again as Kurogane looked beneath his black boot and picked up a green piece of stationary.

He found it!

Fay's next note!

Kurogane began speeding through the note, eager to find the mage and ensure his safety.

Though, as he read, he felt the urge to pound the blonde's face in.

There, written in Fay's curly writing was.

"_Hey Kuro-tan, I bet I scared you pretty badly._

_Tee-Hee!_

_Oh! I'm trembling in my boots just imagining how angry you are with me!"_

Fay was now most certainly a dead man.

Kurogane was definitely going to kill him.

He did hold somewhat a relieved sensation, the mage was in no danger, he was fine enough to pull pranks, and everything was okay.

"_So, number four in the rainbow is the color green._

_The color green is always associated with money and greed._

_I'd rather relate it to something more abstract rather than something concrete and so _there_._

_I'd rather describe it as something more invisible to the naked eye._

_The color reminds me of the grassy plains we lied in, not so long ago…"_

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

_Indeed it was not so long ago when he and Fay took a break from their hectic lives and sat in a field of grass to just stare up into the sky._

_For once, the mage was so perfectly still and so calm and tranquil that Kurogane could see the clouds marvelously reflected in the mage's beautiful, sapphire eyes._

_It was a decent and pleasant change from their everyday lives._

_Everything was silent and it almost seemed as though time had stopped._

_The world was quiet and it was as though all other lives were paused just to observe this beautiful moment unfold._

_No words were exchanged, there was no need to._

_The simple idea of sharing such a moment with each other was all they needed._

_Only the shyest of glances and the sweetest of smiled were swapped._

_Kurogane stared at the silent mage and caressed his cheek ever so gently._

_Only the softest of touches could ever leave such an electrifying, lingering sensation._

_Never had he felt so compelled to love someone as he had with this beautiful man lying beside him._

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

Kurogane tore himself from his lovesick daydreaming and continued reading the blonde's note.

"_I remember a moment in time where everything in the world was right for once._

_Everything was perfect._

_I remember your affection and the tingling sensation my skin gets after you touch my hand or run your fingers over my cheeks._

_I guess it's pretty much self explanatory and you're free to interpret this in any way you want._

_-Fay_

Kurogane carefully placed the note in his pocket after examining the drawing behind it and found that his urge to find the mage was heavily intensified.

He needed to hold that beautiful man in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: uhh... i like this chapter a lot... and i like fluff... and kuroXfay... and cookies!!!**


	5. Yellow

**A/N: is it me or are the chappies getting shorter... o.o.... damn me!!!!... i tried to write i really did!! but I FAIL!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Yellow

Kurogane sprinted down the steep hill as thoughts raced back and forth through his mind.

The sudden recession from Fay's small gifts, mementos like the violet pebble and the indigo flower, the lack of those items was what made the ninja very aware of the mage's current state of mind.

There was something troubling the blonde and Kurogane had no one to blame, but himself.

It was now so obvious to him that Fay was experiencing drastic changes in emotion.

He had to find him and set things straight.

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

As he neared the bottom of the hill, Kurogane spotted a yellow note taped on a large boulder.

The ninja quickened his pace and immediately tore the paper from the stone and read it swiftly.

In his haste to unfold the paper and read it, Kurogane failed to see a yellow ribbon fall out from the folds.

He turned quickly towards the floor and immediately recognized the fabric as a ribbon that belonged to princess Tomoyo.

It was something he held onto and kept safe as a reminder of where his loyalty lied.

But how did Fay get it?

He shook his head and redirected his attention towards the yellow paper held firmly in his hands as he shoved the ribbon into his pocket.

"_Before you start accusing me of stealing your precious princess's ribbon, I want you to know that I found it._

_I believe you dropped it accidentally that day we lied in the grass._

_I of course picked it up and had the utmost intention of giving it back to you._

_Silently, I watched you search for this ribbon everywhere and I wondered to myself how important this was to you._

_I thought it would be kind of funny to watch you go crazy looking for this, but it finally struck me as to how much it meant to you._

_That princess means everything to you so it's only logical that you would want to keep her ribbon safe._

_After watching you search everywhere for this ribbon I decided that yellow would symbolize your undying loyalty._

_It never wavers or falters._

_I would have given you the ribbon sooner, but I'm glad I waited._

_This way, you can be reminded that attention and loyalty towards princess Tomoyo is much more important than towards me._

_-Fay_

Kurogane tore up the note angrily.

Not because Fay kept the ribbon for so long was he angry, he was upset with himself.

He was mad at himself for making the blonde so jealous.

Sure, it was a ridiculous and pointless jealousy, but with the way events were unfolding, it didn't seem as though Fay thought it was so pointless.

This jealousy was eating the mage inside.

But he had it all backwards.

He could never care for anyone as much as he did for the blonde.

The princess was nothing compared to Fay and Kurogane needed to let him know.

He turned the page over and on the back was a drawing of a clock tower.

Kurogane had a feeling as to where this was going, but he would stop at nothing to find Fay.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah... almost done... XD only two more chapters.. i can't wait to get started on other fics already XD lol... i want this to end already XD**


	6. Orange

**A/N: woot woot!! back again with another chapter and soon to be posted... the finale as well XD... it's been a while but being a freshman is some hard shit XD lol well i hope you enjoy cuz i worked really hard in making these chapters lengthy and awesome

* * *

**

Orange

The sky glowed a bright yellow behind the ninja as he ran across the town square, towards the large clock tower in the distance.

He followed the loud ringing noise as he burst through the clock tower's unguarded front doors.

Kurogane flew up the various flights of stairs as the ringing grew louder.

Night was almost upon them.

As though the impending shadow of the day signified the end of the world, Kurogane burst forwards with more speed and threw open the large oak doors, guarding the golden bells.

He stepped forwards as the bells' undying clanging covered the sound of his footsteps.

Standing by the brick railing, he looked down at the townspeople who looked nothing more than ants running across the ground.

Turning his sights upwards and away from the meager people down below, Kurogane turned towards the mountains in the far off distance as the sun was beginning to ser behind them.

What was he standing around for?

He tore himself from the beautiful scenery and forced himself to look for the note.

As he continued to search for what should have been an orange piece of paper, Kurogane sighed.

The note just didn't seem to be here.

Just as he was about to draw out his last clue, he took notice of something.

The ringing of the golden bells, one sounded loud and clear.

It was a beautiful sound and it resonated profoundly.

The second bell sounded more reserved and choked.

The tone was way too different from the first.

Kurogane turned to face the gilded bells and noticed an orange sheet of paper swaying in the wind as the bell swung back.

It had somehow been nailed onto the bell and that's what had been causing the bell's distorted pitch.

He stepped back and ran towards the bell as he pounced on it in only the way a ninja could.

As he clung onto the sonorous bell, Kurogane tore off the note and read the mage's oh so familiar hand writing.

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

"_Kurogane, so you've found the next note._

_I hope I didn't make things too difficult for you._

_Though I'm sure it wasn't that hard for a ninja of your caliber._

_We're almost at the end of the rainbow._

_This is the second color, orange._

_And before this silly goose hunt comes to an end, I present to you, the sunset._

_Isn't it beautiful?"_

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

Too true, the setting sun and the colors that spread across the sky were, indeed, beautiful.

Though amidst the shades of the sky as the sun lowered behind the mountains, there was something nostalgic about it.

Perhaps it was something he blocked from his mind.

Nonetheless, Kurogane set his sights back down to the note.

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

"_It's most probably that you'd block it from you you're memory._

_In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you had._

_Watching the sunset from where I stand at this very moment, brings about a sadness I have not experienced in quite some time._

_I've always had a thing for wanting what I could not have; for instance, my deceased brother, and now, most recently, it's you."_

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

And in that one sentence,

Those few words,

He remembered.

Though he tried to forget, he remembered it all.

After all, it was only just a day ago.

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

_Kurogane walked alongside Fay as they were returning to a house that had been so graciously lent out to them by the kindly townsfolk of the dimension they were currently in._

_Across the marvelous sky, shone the bright colors of the setting sun._

_Painting through and around the clouds, a lovely orange shade as the sun was beginning its descent from its high throne in the sky._

_The ninja turned to glance at the blonde mage walking beside him as said blue eyed beauty shot him a delicate smile._

_When, oh when, would that man ever learn that there will never be a time in which he will be able to hide away his truest emotions._

_Although anyone else would've fallen for Fay's sly smile of reassurance, Kurogane knew better._

_Behind that grinning mask, was a man deep in thought._

_What the mage was thinking of at the moment was just as big a mystery to him as to why the blonde couldn't realize that Kurogane could read him like a book._

_As the sun continued its descent, well behind the mountains, Fay stopped._

_Immediately, the ninja too had stopped his walk and watched the mage carefully._

_If there was something bothering Fay, he was sure to find out what it was._

"_Kurogane," There it was the first clue._

_Without the use of a sweet pet name, the ninja could already tell that there was definitely something bothering the blonde._

_There was most certainly not a thing he could hide from his crimson view._

_He stayed silent and awaited the magician to continue._

_Said blonde sighed deeply as he continued to talk in a timid voice the ninja knew not the mage to possess._

"_I just wanted to tell you that these past few hours spent with you were probably the best hours I've ever spent in my life._

_I can't even find the proper words to describe how I feel at this moment, but nauseated and anxious are probably the best._

_I know no other way to tell you this, but I have to know._

_Is there any possibility that you feel for me the way I do for you?_

_Have you fallen in love with me, as deeply as I have fallen for you?"_

_Kurogane stared at the mage in both shock and surprise._

_Was this…_

_A confession to love?!_

_Nothing in the world could have ever prepared the ninja for the words that spewed out from Fay's mouth, but nonetheless; neither one could deny the emotions exchanged through the last few hours they spent together._

_Each would hold these precious memories for a life time and look back at them with nostalgia and fondness._

_It was only right that they end up together, but Kurogane knew better._

_Even if it meant shattering that beautiful man's heart._

"_No."_

_He couldn't bear to look the mage in those dazzling blue eyes as he uttered that single and final word, while the sun disappeared behind the mountains and night's darkness clothed the day._

"_I see."_

_Although he willed himself not to, his curiosity got the best of him._

_Kurogane took a minor glance back at Fay and felt his own heart drop and shatter as he watched the moonlight's reflection through Fay's moist, blue eyes while tears rolled down his pale, porcelain cheeks like precious diamonds shattering against the floor._

_He refused to believe what he was watching._

_Those tears weren't meant to be shed, not like this, not now._

_How dearly he wished that he could walk over to him and wipe away those tears and pull him into a loving embrace._

_He would give anything to crush his lips against Fay's own flawless lips._

_But he would never, because he couldn't._

_And Fay would never understand._

_Kurogane blocked the sight of Fay's tears as he turned away and continued his walk towards their temporary home._

_It was that night in which he watched the mage sleep as he clutched his sheets._

_It was also the night before his disappearance._

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

"_To put it plain and simple, the color orange represents the setting sun, dying hope._

_When night time falls, it'll all be over._

_Catch me if you can."_

_-Fay_

**A/N: i know i know... it's super angsty DX but i couldn't help myself XD**

* * *


	7. Red

**A/N: so this is it.. this is the end.. i'm really happy for the way it turned out and all my reviews have been so wonderful!! i love each and every one of you.. and now i'm starting to sound like someone who just won an emmy or something XD lol... well here's the last chapter.. so enjoy.. and stuff..

* * *

**

Red

Reading those last few words was almost shocking, to the ninja, as remembering what he had done.

It was probably the most selfish thing he could have ever done while using an extreme sense of overprotection and unparalleled affection as an excuse.

What he wanted more than anything was to ensure Fay's safety.

But that was too selfish; it ignored the mage's feelings.

In the dangerous lives they led, it was nearly impossible to have a relationship without endangering his beloved blonde.

He hurt him.

He hurt him badly.

Kurogane read the orange sheet of paper.

It was so unlike Fay to express himself so thoroughly, if not at all.

Fay would rather bottle it up and keep it there, unless…

"_Dying hope…"_

He turned the page and found a sketching of the room they were currently staying in done in deep red ink.

So at last it was time for the ninja to return home.

Once there, he would apologize and set things right with the mage.

He sighed, and it wasn't until then that he realized, Fay wouldn't waste time so ridiculously on such a stupid game like this.

So what was the game's purpose?

He read Fay's last sentence.

"_When night time falls, it'll all be over._

_Catch me if you can."_

Slowly, very slowly, Kurogane turned towards the sky.

The clouds were rapidly losing their orange tint.

This wasn't an ordinary game, it was a distraction.

The ninja cursed Fay for his stupidity and ran home.

It was now a race against time as the sky was slowly being consumed by a blanket of a deep blue color.

As he ran, images of a happier Fay flooded his thoughts.

How could he have ever thought of wounding the mage like that, even If it was for his own selfish purpose.

He hoped,

He prayed,

He even begged for all to be well.

Oh how he understood the mage's disdain for the setting sun as it descended quicker and quicker like a ticking time bomb and the skies became darker and darker.

A dim light could be seen at a far off end of the town and he bolted towards it.

Upon arrival at the door he was distracted by a note on the door written in red ink.

All his senses were drowned out as his entire being focused on reading Fay's note.

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

"_Well what can I say?_

_You've found me._

_The game is over._

_I hope you understand that this wasn't so much for you as it was for me._

_There were certain things I wanted to get off my chest and little things I wanted you to remember._

_Night is almost upon us and I just wanted to apologize for the burden I must have been to you._

_I also wanted to thank you for all the memories I'll never forget._

_There's not much to it._

_Red is love._

_I love you."_

_Forever and always yours,_

_-Fay_

**..::X-=-X::.. ..::X-=-X::..**

He let his arm drop to his side as he finished reading the note.

Could it be true?

Could his worst fears have been realized?

As he let the note drop, his senses picked up on something he hadn't noticed before.

His stomached clenched painfully as a sickeningly familiar stench filled his nose.

Slowly, Kurogane pushed open the door and felt himself due inside.

Blood covered the walls, the floors, the bed,

Everything…

Blood was everywhere.

And there, sprawled lifelessly on the floor, was the blonde's delicate body.

Kurogane rushed and gingerly lifted Fay into his arms as he pushed back strands of blood matted hair.

There were deep wounds all over his porcelain skin and even a gash across his chest.

He felt the urge to sob over the mage's body, but was stopped by the electrifying sensation of gently fingers on his face.

Kurogane immediately faced Fay and awaited that sapphire stare he adored so much.

As his blonde lashed fluttered open, tears suddenly obscured the azure gaze the ninja so deeply yearned for.

While he hoped for a lovely stare, he received a scratchy and groggy voice as Fay attempted to speak through his sobs.

"I… I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it!!" Tears ran down the mage's face and washed away the blood while Kurogane quickly pulled the magician into a tight embrace.

He was at a loss for words.

Fay was alive and there in his arms.

His elation was immeasurable.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Fay repeated it over and over again as he gasped for breath between his tears.

While the mage's weeping quieted and his apologies turned to whispers, Kurogane stroked the blonde's hair and muttered softly into his slender neck.

"Violet is you and I. **

Indigo is the color of the night time sky you illuminate with your smile.

Blue is the color of those eyes I adore.

Green is the envious shade you glow whenever Tomoyo is mentioned.

Yellow is the color of your hair and its intoxicatingly beautiful scent.

Orange was the moment I too realized that I was drowning in my love for you.

And red is the sweet shade of your cheeks whenever your blush as I press my lips against yours.

Never have I ever loved someone the way I love you."

Kurogane pulled away from Fay's neck and stared into his tired, blue gaze.

He was safe.

The wounds were deep, but he was safe.

His vampire regeneration would heal his body and he would later ask Yuuko, the dimensional witch, to heal the rest, but for now, Kurogane pressed his lips against Fay's in a gently and loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N: first and foremost i appologize to those who actually like princess tomoyo... i just randomly developed a hatred for her when people started pairing kuro-puu off with her instead of Fay XD..**

**oh and... kurogane says violet represents the two of them because red and blue make purple... get it?**

**lol XD.. all in all i hope i didn't torture anyone too too much.. i had fun and i hope you did too.. it would be nice to hear how you liked the ending so please review and i will soon be back with another GrimmXUlqui fic and a HieiXKurama fic is in process too so like... yay!!? i guess XD**

**-Xpretty dollyX**


End file.
